Memoirs From The Back Seat
by cooliochick5
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to take the back seat in things and observe. Good thing Kiva is an observant person; there are many things she doesn't understand about Coop and Jamie, but maybe she can learn from them.


_**A/N: So, usually I put these author's notes at the bottom of the story, but I figured I would put this one here just to explain myself a little bit. I haven't seen Megas XLR in over ten years and actually just recently got back into it (Recently being last week) Now, as much of the series as I did remember, I also forgot huge pieces of it (i.e: Jamie's whole existence in the series, which is pretty nutty because I remembered later on that he was actually one of my favorite characters) Anyway, I found a new love for the series as well as a love for seeing it through a new lense. I started getting kind of nitpicky in the series and this is what I came up with; two stories I've decided to call 'Memoirs From the Back Seat' and 'The Closer You Get, The Colder The Water'. So, let's get started.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I own nothing**_

"Well...that was fun…" Jamie braces himself against the handrail of the stairs leading to Coop's basement, soaked completely from, what he has dubbed 'The Greatest Fire Hydrant Explosion Thing' he had ever seen. Coop takes places his foot on the top step, which had already been soaked by the man before him, causing him to lose traction. In, what can only be described as an epic displaying of falling down the stairs, Coop tumbles toward the floor, taking his unsuspecting friend with him.

"What are you two doing?" Kiva snaps, having took a moment to get herself at least dry enough to not fall over herself on every wood surface, glaring at the boys from the top of the stairs. She gets a groan and a growl in response, though she makes no attempt to figure out which boy did which.

Coop is the first to pull himself off the floor, or rather, off of Jamie, who chooses to lay on the floor, giving up before the day could possibly get any worse. Coop grabs his fallen friend by his left arm, dragging him to his feet, "There ya go, buddy." He smiles light-heartedly but Jamie only rolls his eyes, taking his hat from his head and wringing it.

"Why does your mom have the AC on, it's October." Is all the raven-haired man comments, tossing the soaked hat on to the couch beside him, running pale fingers through tangled hair. The blonde in front of him only shrugs, kneeling to remove his soaked boots and socks.

"Dunno, man, but she put towels in the dryer before we left." Coop slaps his signature grin to his face, attempting to ease the tension in the room as he makes off for the laundry room attached to the basement. In seconds, the boy remerges with three towels in hand, "One for me, one for Jamie, and one for Kiva." He lists off as he tosses a towel to each person. By now, Jamie had stripped to just his jeans, throwing his towel over his shoulders

"Yo, what did your mom do with my clothes?" He asks, gathering his own wet ones and heading back to the laundry room.

"They should be on the ironing board, I think." Coop calls back, in the process of drying his hair. Kiva quirks an eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip,

"Why are Jamie's clothes are your house?" The redhead carefully makes her way to the basement, sighing in relief as her foot touched the last step. Coop looks back up at her, a look of either pure confusion or hunger (who knows with this one) etched into his face.

"It's a friend thing. Didn't you and your friends ever leave stuff at each other-"

"I didn't have time for 'friends'. We were kind of in the middle of fighting a-"

"Yo, Kiva, Coop, the dryer is free if ya don't want to sit in wet clothes all day." Jamie steps out of the laundry room, now sporting a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tshirt with some kind of robot icon that Kiva didn't recognise.

"Uh. What would I change into?" Kiva snapped, quick to point the error in Jamie's plan; She hadn't been on Earth more than a day or two and new clothes were the last thing on her mind.

The man only smirks, a montage of perverted things were certainly going through his head, though he figures that angering the woman further was simply not worth it and shrugs, "And what about, er…" Kiva stopped her sentence short, already well aware that, had she gone any further, Jamie would be ruthless in his comeback.

"About what, Kiva?" Jamie smirks in such a way that Kiva suddenly feels the undeniable urge to slap him across the face; however, she doesn't have time to do so as Coop chimes in.

"You can borrow a pair of mine, they might be a bit big bu-"

"Absolutely not!" Kiva cuts the large man off, nearly jumping in disgust. At this point, Jamie has begun laughing, nearly falling over himself in the process. Coop is taken aback, holding his hands up in defense,

"Alright, Jeez, jeez. You can borrow a pair of Jamie's!" Coop stares at the woman, watching her stare in complete disgust. Jamie has suddenly regained himself, pulling himself from a kneeling position,

"He means pants, smart-one."

Kiva's face turns a shade of red quite close to her hair as she stares between the two, briefly wondering how it was possible for those two to understand what was meant and how she couldn't. Setting this aside and refusing to make eye contact with either man, Kiva only nods in thanks, rushing off to the laundry room to change.

* * *

Now adorning one of Jamie's shirts and a pair of Coop's pajama pants (at least four sizes too big, but including a draw-string) Kiva finds a place on the chair beside the couch, watching as Jamie and Coop take up their own spots, the blond snatching up the remote while the raven-haired man finds a blanket to wrap around himself. While the blanket does look inviting, Kiva quickly shakes her head, returning her gaze the blonde male, who flips aimlessly through channels.

"What should we watch?" Jamie comments tiredly before casting eyes at Kiva. A silence falls over the room, Coop's own gaze falling in the direction of his friend as well. The redhead stared back, getting rather irritated with the looks,

"What?" She raises an eyebrow,

"I was asking you what we should watch, future girl." Jamie comments, sitting up a bit in his spot, reaching his arm out of his blanket to grab the remote from Coop. The blonde finds his own blanket, the grabs one beside it. Kiva briefly considers that, just maybe, the man was too large to be covered by one blanket. Instead, to her surprize, the blanket is tossed in her direction.

"There ya go, Red." He comments off-handedly, eyes going back to whatever show Jamie had picked.

Shrugging her shoulders and wrapping the cloth around her shoulders, Kiva allows herself to relax just a little in her chair.

She didn't quite understand their ways, but maybe she could learn something from them.

Maybe.


End file.
